Cassius
"Through the strength of our army, the influence of our realm will grow. We will bolster ourselves as superior." Cassius is the main general of The Aether's army. While only decently skilled in combat, his abilities as a public speaker, Author and leader of the army has earned him his high rank, he speaks with confidence and masculinity, and gladly promotes both his army, the Aristocracy and the people as superior. Personality Cassius in private tends to be more reserved, he is however extremely confident and devoted to his cause. And with his fierce loyality towards the Aristocracy, he creates the perfect tool for them to sway public opinion in their favor. Cassius tends to speak loud, his voice is loud and he makes sure he is heard. He is a very serious person, leading to even Aristocrats going quiet when his mouth opens. His speech is slow, making sure that everyone can follow along with what he says, and his appeal is massive. He often promotes values of purity and strength, often he refers to angels as superior to other species and at the same time he promotes authoritarian ideologies. He believes that only those angels that can serve The Aether (And by extension the Aristocracy) have any value and so he despises those that dare rebel against them. After Buero left The Aether Cassius has on some occasions smeared him and his family, leading to the family name Hesfer losing all respect. Public image "The Aether is filled with a truly superior people, for thousands of years we have reigned supreme, our reach extends further than we can even comprehend and our army is unrivaled." Needless to say Cassius' mass appeal had earned him quite the prestigious rank. Among all of the Military and all the Commonfolk he is revered for his speeches and for his skills. Among the other generals of the army, he is extremely well respected. However, among the Aristocracy there are some mixed opinions. While most of the Aristocracy is grateful for his service, some fear the potential competition he may bring as he has the potential of becoming an Aristocrat himself. However, his fear loyality towards the Aristocracy makes this very unlikely. Story "Let it be clear that you have potential! Despite what the rebels may whisper to you, i am living proof that we all can become something great. Long live the Aristocracy!" Cassius was born into a military family as the oldest of three siblings, as the oldest among his brothers, he was since he was young used to be in charge. And eventually when he grew older, this turned him into a great, natural leader. Cassius began to study both writing and language on the side of his military training. As practice, he even took up speaking in public, preaching the cultural, deeply ingrained ideas in front of the people. This did not go noticed, his work as a great speaker rapidly got him poplar despite his average combat skills. Cassius furthered this and used his intelligence instead of just pure brawn to get himself to higher positions. He continued to study and began to learn more about the world of military strategy. Using his previous acquired talent of catching the attention of a crowd while speaking to them, he became a commander in The Aethers army. This was when he caught the attention of the Aristocracy. Cassius admired the aristocracy, the Aethers culture and their ideals, and quickly used his talents to flatter and impress the Aristocracy. The Aristocracy would then whisper to him, and share their ideas which Cassius would present for the people. This greatly helped the Aristocracy gain popularity within the commonfolk, and lead to more peace within The Aether as rebellions were much easier quelled. Cassius proved a valuable asset to all, and whatever sector he seemed to be in would quickly quiet down, no matter how much rebellious activity was going. For this reason he became very sought after by every single Aristocrat, who all wanted him to work in their sector and give speeches there. Because of his popularity within the Aristocracy, Cassius quickly grew mightier and got promotion after promotion. After a while, he ended up as the main general of The Aethers army and he now lives as a very busy man with an extremely successful career. Cassius as an Author "Spoken words only last for so long, but the superiority of our people will go on forever. I have chosen to immortalize our ideals so that they may never be forgotten. Future generations will look back at us in awe. They will continue to grow our influence as we have done this day today." Cassius in what little spare time he has is also an Author. His work is purely ideologically driven. The books he has written are all hits in the Aether. They bolster the idea of the Angels superiority and their ever growing reach and power. They speak of how angels will evolve to become better, and outshine any competition. Some of his works can be found and read in The Aether LibraryCategory:Celestials Category:Characters Category:Non-Natives